be careful of what you wish for you just might get burned or worse
by leahnese
Summary: bella was getting fed up with edward she wish she could leave him... meanwhile dean and sam are heading to forks for a couple of strange kidnappings ... Could this be the out bella was looking for? what is going to happen to edward? but the real question is the wedding is only 4 weeks away and bella goes for a quick drive to seattle or does she.. what do they have to do with it
1. running in to people literaly

(Bella p.o.v)

I woke up from another dreamless sleep, turned to my left, and saw my "boyfriend" Edward. Ugh, more like my father he is always bossing me around. Bella do this or Bella that is not healthy. I am already skinny as it is what does he want me to do just be bones.

"Hello love "Edward said as he played with my hair.

"Hi Edward" I said softly though I wish he was not here

" me and the family are leaving to go hunting for a week, I have left a list of what you should eat and Alice has left a list on what you should wear ok that's all and don't go to the wolves they are dangerous" Edward said seriously *yeah dangerous to you * I thought

"Ok have fun," I said happily * maybe this is my chance to escape this ass wipe and one whole week to myself what was a girl to do runnnnnn!*

(Third person pov)

"Dean there is a case in Seattle we should go check it out" Sam said to his older brother

"Alright "dean replied *maybe this will be better then all of the other dead ends"

Two Days Later

Dean and Sam were walking out of the café and decided to get there hotel set up when dean ran into someone literally. Dean grabbed the small person arm.

"Hey watch were you are going "then dean looked at the girls wrist "you are coming with us sug because you are going to tell us where you got that scar "

"Like hell I am," Bella said with a whole lot of anger

"Look sug we are hunter I'm dean Winchester and this is Sam Winchester "

"oh shit ok I'm coming as long as we get far and I mean far away from here" Bella said because she was in a rush she already to Charlie she was getting the hell out of forks to get out of her and Edwards relationship

"No problem darling "dean said

And on that note they went into the impala after getting Bella things and floored it out of town

"Now you gonna tell us where you got that scar "

Everyone could tell this was going to be one long and interesting conversation


	2. an interesting conversationNOT

(still in 3 person pov)

"well sweet cheeks, you gonna tell us where you got that scar from?" dean said while looking in the review mirror

(bella pov)

"on my 18th birthday, the cullens decided to go and play baseball. Three nomad vampires stumbled across us. Two males and a female. They found out i was a human and james liked to make a game out of hunting humans and decided I would be his biggest conquest. They were outnumbered so they left us alone for the time being. My Ex boyfriend knew the tracker was gonna go after me so we split up and had his sister and mother take me to Phoenix to hide me while they make false trails and try to catch him. He ended up figuring out what was going on and went to Phoenix to find me. He called my cell and told me that he had my mom and to meet him at my old ballet studio alone or he would kill my they went to the airport to pick up the other four, i gave them the slip and left in a cab. i showed up at the ballet studio and it turned out he tricked me using an old tape with my mom voice on it. He videotaped the whole thing of him torturing me and taunting me. My Ex boyfriend ended up coming in time but not before he bit my wrist. His family quickly caught up and destroyed the tracker. I was starting the change and instead of letting it spread, My Ex boyfriend sucked the venom out. I woke up in the hospital two weeks later." I said in a bored tone

"dam girl you had some fun didn't you" dean exclaimed

I just looked at him then he and sam told me there story."well you sure had more fun then me" I exclaimed

"yeah " they said in unison

Dean pulled up in a hotel they got everything set up I was sleeping in sams bed with him since dean claimed the bed for himself they got food while I got groceries I made a steak and cheese sandwich and fries for me while they ate take out I also made pie.

"why are you cooking" sam asked

"because I hate take out sandwiches " I replied while grabbing a soda

I started to eat my food and they looked at my food then there's and asked ….. "can you make us some sandwiches yours look sooooooo good."

"sure" I replied while I wipped up 2 more sandwiches and some more fries and served it to them while I was finishing my food they dug in. "omg this is heaven right here" dean said

"well I hope you have room for dessert" I said

"please bella you cannot make this anymore great for dean as happy as he is right now" sam told me mockingly

"I bet I can because.." I trailed off and grabbed the Banana Cream Pie" I made pie" I sang

"I love this women " dean said while grabbing the pie and cut himself a big piece and dug in I blushed and I could tell this would be a beautiful friendship

After we cleaned up I got into the bed and dean said " hope you like the floor bella" then rolled unto his side and went to sleep I laid next to sam and said goodnight I wondered what dean meant about 'hope you like the floor bella' what ever


	3. MR OCTOPUS

Song : I need a doctor by skylar grey

(Bella pov)

*oh my god what the hell this dude is like an fucking octopus * I though. I got a total of 1 hour of sleep before Sam started to move around .

" oh my god let me go Sam" as Sam pulled me tighter to his chest I couldn't breathe he let me go

Only to kick me off the bed .

I landed hard on the floor "shit" I whispered my ass hurts so bad. I got back in the bed and laid down I was just drifting off until Sam's heavy as hell arm fell on my face directly on my nose I pushed his arm off my face and touched my nose and pulled my hand back to find out it was covered in blood . I took deep breaths and went to the bathroom to take care of my nose . when I got back to the bed I laid back down and turn on my side next thing I know I get pushed into the night stand "dammit sam" I said this is some bullshit I just laid on the floor but not before taking the cover off the bed *he can freeze while I'm on the hard floor.

(in the morning )

I woke up to laughing dean was staring down at me while taking pictures of me he did not know I was awake so I grabbed his leg and pulled making him fall on the floor making sam wake up and bust out laughing

"what the hell was that for" dean said while rubbing his head

"you were taking pictures of me while I was sleep and laughing" I snapped the way I was hurting it felt like I needed a doctor it reminds me of that song because I was about to lose my mind .

"why were you on the floor any way bella" sam said while catching his breath

" because mr. octopus man you wanna squeeze me to death make my nose bleed and kick me out of the bed TWICE " I replied raising my voice at the end .

Sam blushed and said "sorry" very cheekily

"yeah whatever " I replied I went to the bathroom and got in the shower hoping it would make the aches go away it was not until I stepped out that I realized I left my bag beside the bed *shit oh well* I walked out the bathroom and went to my bag . sam and dean was just staring at me I blushed and got my clothes and ran I was about to close the door when I heared dean say "damn look at that body" and sam replied "those legs go for miles" I blushed and closed the door and got dressed

"so what is the plan today " I asked still kinda red in the face

"well we are going to take you on your first hunt with us and we will be going to this asylum kids go in there to scare there friends and they never come back out " dean said while eating some cereal

"why does this sound familiar " I asked while going to my laptop and pulled up an article and showed it to them

"bella how did you find this it took us 4 days to find this and you just find it automatically "sam asked "…..

Hey thnx for the awesome reviews if you have any ideas just message me and what do you think her answer is?


	4. meeting my uncle again

Song : Halo by beyonce

Remember those walls I built?  
Well, baby they're tumbling down  
And they didn't even put up a fight  
They didn't even make a sound  
I found a way to let you in  
But, I never really had a doubt  
Standing in the light of your halo  
I got my angel now

It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I ain't never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...

Hit me like a ray of sun  
Burning through my darkest night  
You're the only one that I want  
Think I'm addicted to your light  
I swore I'd never fall again  
But this don't even feel like falling  
Gravity can't forget to pull me back to the ground again

And It's like I've been awakened  
Every rule I had you breakin'  
It's the risk that I'm taking  
I'm never gonna shut you out!

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
I pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh...  
Halo, ooh ooh, oh...

Everywhere I'm looking now  
I'm surrounded by your embrace  
Baby, I can see your halo  
You know you're my saving grace  
You're everything I need and more  
It's written all over your face  
Baby, I can feel your halo  
Pray it won't fade away

I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh...  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo, halo  
I can feel your halo, halo, halo  
I can see your halo, halo...  
Halo, ooh oh...

"I was reading some stuff while I was at home which was yesterday and it just kinda nagged me until I looked in to it" I said while beginning to get confused *why is this such a big deal* I thought

"oh ok we-" sam said while getting cut off by the phone ringing

"hello" dean said into the phone when dean found put who it was he walked outside to finish the call

(20 min later)

"well that was bobby-" dean started to say but I cut him off

" wait bobby as in bobby singer " I asked with disbelief in my voice

" wait how do you know that or him for that matter " dean said suspiciously

"because the asshole is my uncle ,who told me by my dad wanted nothing to do with me after my aunt got burned in a house fire trying to protect me and was very upset after my mom took me from my dad haven't seen him since 4 years ago " I said angrily

" HE IS YOUR UNCLE SHIT SAM WE ARE GOING TO DIE " dean yelled

"dean calm down ,we will deal with the family matters later what did bobby want ?" sam asked dean while calming him down

" he needs us and our friend to get down there **now **which will take us 8 hours if we leave now" dean replied

Sam said nothing else just grabbed his stuff and deans and started to pack so I started to pack my stuff to, and from how my dad talked about uncle bobby if he said you needed to get down there now then you needed to move like your ass was on fire.

We all got in the car and was on our way

(8 hours later)

We pulled up to a house I haven't seen since I was 14 now I'm 18 turning 19 soon and bout to see someone who didn't want to deal with me since I was 6 months I only came up here 4 years ago because my dad needed to tell him something

We all exited the car and the boys knocked on the door while I stood behind them

"dean ,sam I have missed you and where is your friend" uncle bobby said while hugging them yet to notice me

Dean and sam moved out of the way

"hello uncle bobby nice to see you again, still blaming me for the fire which I still have a couple of scars for since I was a baby" I said with attitude

" Isabella … WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HERE I TOLD YOUR FATHER I DID NOT—" bobby started to yell until I cut him off I seemed to be doing that a lot lately

" yeah yeah yeah you told my father you wanted nothing to do with me after a house fire you say I cause when I was nothing but 6 months old and I have scars to prove it and you only dealt with me 4 years ago because I was not staying long and yeah I been knew you were a hunter because I'm not as dumb as you thought I figured it out around the same time I found out my ex was a vampire then I got hunted by some vampire one of which is still after me and my ex best friend is a shape shifter and he wants nothing to do with me after he found out I dated a blood sucker but no here you are yelling at me after all this damn time and look at this I'm marked so whenever Victoria decides to follow her mates scent which is in this scar I'm dead meat assuming the hellhounds don't find me first" I said calmly which was freighting because I don't feel calm

" what do you mean about hellhound finding you " everyone said

" well uncle bobby ,dean, and sam my mom made a deal with the devil saying that if she can get her to let charlie let me go without a fight then the devil can take my soul and when she told the person who makes the deals my name they said they will give me 19 years which I'm turning in 2 months saying I'm very important and nothing must happen to me"

"….

Thnx for the reviews and please if you have any ideas let me know and what do you think is going to happen is bella going to forgive her uncle ?


	5. PLEASE READ VERY IMPORTANT

Hey guys i dont know how to continue. please message me for any ideas. i reall need help on how to continue this staory because the flash drive i had my ideas on my little cousin broke it i dont know how it just happened but if you have any ideas please please message me.


	6. FIRST HUNT

Previously on.. be careful what you wish for ….

" well uncle bobby ,dean, and Sam my mom made a deal with the devil saying that if she can get her to let Charlie let me go without a fight then the devil can take my soul and when she told the person who makes the deals my name they said they will give me 19 years which I'm turning in 2 months saying I'm very important and nothing must happen to me"

Sent from heaven by Keisha Cole

Sent from heaven.  
Sent from heaven.

Now you can wait your whole life wondering  
When it's gonna come or where it's been.  
You may have got your heart broken  
A few times in the past  
Never last strong as it used to,  
Don't feel as good as it used to (before)  
And all the things you used to say,  
Things you used to do, went right out the door

Oh no more, will you be the one  
That's what you tell everyone around you  
But you know they've heard it all before  
What more can you say  
When love won't let you, walk away  
And you can't help who you love  
And you find yourself giving it away  
When you think you're in love

I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)

Now you can wait your whole life tryna change  
What the fear from what it's been  
You may have put your whole life into a man  
Loving what you thought that could've been.  
notice when you change  
When you don't feel as good as you used to (before)  
And everything you used to say,  
Everything you used to do clear right out the door

Oh no more, will you be the one  
That's what you tell everyone around you  
But you know they've heard it all before  
What more can you say  
When love won't let you, walk away  
And it can't help who it loves  
And you find yourself giving it away  
When you think you're in love

Everybody say  
I wanna be the one you love  
I wanna be (sent from heaven)  
Everybody say I wanna be the one you trust  
I wanna be (sent from heaven)  
Everybody say I wanna be the one you need  
I wanna be (sent from heaven)  
Everybody say I wanna be the one who sent from heaven

I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)  
I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)

I wanna be the one who you believe  
In your heart is sent from (sent from heaven)  
There's a piece of me who leaves when you gone  
Because you're sent from (sent from heaven)

"what the hell are you talking about " bobby yelled

"you don't believe me call her" I said tossing him my phone that I had got a couple of days ago I wonder when they were going to figure out everything

Bobby called my mom and looked so upset when he got of the phone

"I'm so sorry Bella I didn't"bobby started

"It is fine uncle bobby I got over it "I said we all walked into the house by this point

"well let's call cas" dean said and Sam and bobby nodded while I just looked at them since no one seemed to be moving they all had their heads bowed as if they were praying I just sat there quietly and waited until they were done

"you prayed" I heard a voice behind me say I was up so fast and had a gun and a knife pointed at him before everyone had their heads up I was just about to through the knife when I looked at the guy

"You" we both said at the same time

"You're the guy I keep seeing from afar just looking at me" I accused

"You the one who threw a rock at me and ran" the guy said whom I am assuming is CAS

Dean and Sam just looked back and forth at us and said "we will talk about that later" it is creepy when they do that they sound like twins ughhhh

"well bella this is cas he was sent from heaven to help us" sam said

Huh I thought that reminds me of a song "well okay" I said while lowering my weapons without realizing I had not put them down yet

Dean bobby and sam started to talk about the hunt while I just stood there they were done in less than 5 min

"come on bella, we are going hunting really quick cas stay here and work out the thing we talked about"dean stated

I went with them and got in the car this was going to be my first real hunt good thing I had a lot of extras

When we got there we went in to the abandon hospital of some sort got the teens out and started to look for the ghost of course me being me I got captured

"DEAN SAM HELP ME " I YELLED I got dragged down to some place and sam and dean were chasing me but the thing that was dragging me was too fast and we soon lost them but soon we stopped I was placed down and left after the thing left I started to investigate to what he was connected to so we can salt and burn it when suddenly I saw…

What do you think she saw? Please give me some ideas and if you want to be in it message me about what your character name is and height hair color stuff like that and how is he/she brought in to the story thanks guys love you all so much …..you can have 3 charcters and I will bring them in one at a time in the story or all at once depends on how I think the relationship goes

MESSAGE ME FOR THE OUT FITS OR JUST GO ON POLYVORE AND LOOK UP MY NAME


End file.
